I need a cast (Not a story)
by Sgt Sniper Man101
Summary: I am looking for a cast. Look inside for your chance to win.
1. I need a cast

**Hello guys, Sgt Sniper Man101 here.**

 **Now I have a bit of a problem on my hands I need characters for my story, 'For the Empire', but I can't think of any details or names. So, if you want a chance to have a character of yours in my story, here is your chance. I will be taking anywhere between 4-8 characters for a group of people the total group totals at 15 characters. The remaining 7 characters will be reserved for characters I make or for people who have followed and/or favourited. To be in the runnings you will need to use the format provided and post them to me either through PM or in the reviews section.**

 **Note: The people who filled out a character the last time I did something like this won't have to fill the out again they will just have to answer a couple of questions that I will ask.**

* * *

Name:

Age: (Must be somewhere in between 14-30)

Gender:

Weapon choices pick 4:

e.g.: (Must be olden type weapons no guns *yet*)

1) Long range weapon (Bow, Crossbow or Wrist Crossbow) or dagger

2) Melee weapon (Long sword, short sword, rapier, great sword, mace, axe, etc.) or twin Katanas

3) A special or unique weapon (Wolverine claw gauntlet, etc.)

4) Any small weapon (Throwing stars, etc) [This one you don't have to choose anything for if you don't want to]

Favourite supernatural entity: (Ghost, Phantom, Ghoul, etc.)

Description: (Hair colour, eye colour, how they dress, etc.)

Personality: (Aggressive, Cautious, Caring, etc.)

Favourite HTTYD Dragon: (No Nightfuries, Lightfuries or Skrills, sorry everyone)

Name for that dragon:

Description of that dragon: (Colour scheme, Scars, etc.)

Personality of that dragon: (Aggressive, Cautious, Caring, etc.)

* * *

 **That is all I should need. If you have any questions let me know.**

 **Until next time Sgt Sniper Man101 out. o7.**


	2. Update

Hello everybody. Sgt Sniper Man101 here again and first off, I must say 'Wow' I didn't expect this many people to reply. However, I didn't exactly fool proof my format and I apologise to some people.

And because of that this is the new format: (Only Ky [Willow] has to redo part of hers)

Name:

Age: 14-30

Gender:

Weapon choices pick 4:

e.g.: (Must be olden type weapons no guns *yet*)

1) Long range weapon (Bow, Crossbow or Wrist Crossbow) or dagger

2) Melee weapon (Long sword, short sword, rapier, great sword, mace, axe, etc.) or twin Katanas

3) A special or unique weapon (Wolverine claw gauntlet,

4) Any small weapon (Throwing stars, etc) [This one you don't have to choose anything for if you don't want to]

Favourite supernatural entity: (Ghost, Phantom, Ghoul, etc.)

Description: (Hair colour, eye colour, how they dress, etc.)

Personality: (Aggressive, Cautious, Caring, etc.)

Favourite HTTYD Dragon: (No Nightfuries, Lightfuries, Skrills, or any titan class dragon [Bewilderbeast, Red/Green Death, etc.], sorry everyone)

Name for that dragon:

Description of that dragon: (Colour scheme, Scars, etc.)

Personality of that dragon: (Aggressive, Cautious, Caring, etc.)

Apart from that all the applications so far have been great keep them coming but,

Ky (Willow): You can't have the Bewilderbeast. I should have made it clear that the favourite dragon would be the dragon you would have in the story. The blade of Ice I might be able to work in somehow don't quote me on it. Also pick something else other than grenades. It will be reviled in the story.

Krya (Krya [Cree-A]): Your canisters I can add but they will be slightly different, and everyone is getting them so, pick something else if you want.

KingNR (Michael): How am I supposed to make your shield work? Please give me something that is at least plausible.

Avatar (Lokir Mistlyre): Please elaborate on what you mean by Feathered staff of the Falcon. Do you mean a staff with Falcon feathers?

summerstorm (Raianne) {Rainy}: I like your idea of a dragon that is allergic to dragon nip. I have never heard or seen an idea like it.

The Night Maid (Gemma): I can see a lot of creative ambushes with your dragon and your unique weapons are… well unique I wouldn't have expected someone to ask for them.

However, to prevent myself from being flooded with applications and making it harder for me to make a choice. Application entries will be closing 168 hours from now or, 7 days from when this is posted. So, if anyone else wants to post an application you will have to be quick. Also, please post in English as I can't understand any other language if you can't write in any other language then it is ok, I will just have to use Google.

Till next time Sgt Sniper Man101 out. o7.


	3. Update (31102018)

Hello guys this will be the last time I update this before I post the results.

Now everything is fine no one has done anything wrong but there is one thing.

Supergoldie (Takeya), Animefanatic234 (Tsukiko) you two do realise that both of your applications are almost identical. Now that leads me to believe that you two are in fact the same person. Everything is the same. Weapons, age, Dragon, dragon name. It is almost uncanny. Now if you tell me the truth now that you two are the same person you won't be penalised. Only one of your entries will be removed.

You have 3 days to reply. Everyone else keep the great applications coming. I already have an idea of what characters I want to use. However, remember the part where I said I was only going to take 4-8 it seems like I lied. Some characters will be put in special positions that I will be making because of the entry. One of you probably already know which application one of them is.

Anywho keep the great applications coming.

Till next time Sgt Sniper Man101 out. o7.


	4. Applications are now closed

Well I have a change of plans. I am closing the applications today and I will be announcing the winners tomorrow. I will give a reminder. I am taking 4-8 characters for a specific role however I may take characters for special roles that I haven't listed.

People who have entered keep an eye out for the results which will come out in the next 24 hours.

Until next time Sgt Sniper Man101 out.


	5. And the winners are

Ok here we go. Thank you to everyone who put in an application and I will just get straight to the winners.

Main Openings

1) KingNR with their character Michael

2) Massfangirl24 with their character Amber

3) Ky with their character Willow

4) Krya with their character Krya Slade

5) Blackberry Avar with their character Dalen Colter

6) shadowassassin755 with their character Rodon Nacarie

7) Sharkymaniac with their character Kai Zyren

8) BittyKittyComet with their character Lina Kyren

To point this out I used a random number generator to determine which characters I was going to use.

Now a little note. BittyKittyComet and Sharkymaniac would I be allowed to change one of your characters last name and have them be family.

Now onto the special characters:

1) Rainier Feralsome with their character Stella Pharson (I still owe you for the last time I did one of these)

2) Jacqueline46 with their character Frolinde Hofferson (Do I even need to explain why I picked this one)

3) Animefanatic234/Supergoldie with their character Tsukiko/Takeya (I like this character's description) [Which name do you want me to use]

4) Veridi Vernan with their character Carlotta {Nickname: Carly} (Same reason as the last character I like the description)

5) The Night Maid with their character Gemma (When I read the description of the dragon they wanted I saw a lot of creative ambushes that I could write in)

And those are the winners. Sorry for those who didn't get in this time. For those who didn't get in may I keep your characters in case another position opens up later and for those that get in may I have permission to use them in any story I like.

Until we meet again. Sgt Sniper Man101 over and out. O7.


End file.
